From the (beautiful) ruins (you made her)
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Semi-AU. "Muñeca bonita, ¿lo sabes? No eres su juguete." *GL* Para Silly Kitten!


**Renuncia:** todo de DC y Tsugumi Oba, etcétera.

 **n.a:** [gay silence]

 **n.a2:** para Katz💕💕 no se aceptan devoluciones

 **ADV:** ooc, unilateral Light/Misa & Joker/Harley, abuso

* * *

 **000**

 **M** uñeca bonita, ¿lo sabes?

Hay monstruos carismáticos y muy apuestos y

payasos que no se maquillan el rostro.

Muñeca bonita, ¿lo sabes?

No toda la luz te alumbra, existe la que es oscuridad perpetua

y nada más.

Muñeca bonita, ¿lo sabes?

No porque sea un show de comedia te hará reír y está bien

si lloras por un chiste.

Muñeca bonita,

¿lo sabes, lo sabes, lo sabes...?

(no eres su juguete.)

 **001**

Primero, _ella_.

Con cabellos de sol quemado que han perdido el brillo porque sólo Kira tiene derecho a iluminar los callejones del nuevo mundo, o eso garantiza él. "Eras demasiado brillante Misa, como un foco encendido a plena luz del día, (resultabas totalmente inservible y) tuve que apagarte, ¿pero no ves? acaso. Lo hago por ti, por ti. Preciosa Misa. Es el único modo en que conservaré tu luz de estrella para el futuro (no te atrevas a opacarme a mí.)"

Misa asiente de inmediato, sin dudar o resentirle.

Y sin embargo.

— Qué dices, Light-kun. Si Misa Misa fuese una estrella ya habría muerto desde que te conoció.

(la única manera de sobrevivirte es siendo un agujero negro.)

Después, ella.

Con cuerpo de reloj de arena quebrándose en los bordes, usa vestidos de satín negro y encaje y faldas escotadas para esconder las heridas emocionales. Botas altas de cuero que llegan hasta el muslo y pulseras-grilletes de plata en las manos, como condena. Trae además delineador de carboncillo petrolero— del color de su alma como las plumas de un cuervo maldito sentado en el marco de la puerta de una historia de Edgar Allan Poe— y labial rojo-fresa intenso. (¡Es que a Ele-kun le gustaban tanto las fresas!... A Ele-kun le gustaba respirar, igual).

"Eres preciosa, Misa-chan. No lo mereces" exclama la multitud. Misa lo sabe.

Pero incluso si Light-kun jamás la ve (no como mujer) y rara vez la toca (sin buscar algo a cambio) Misa no deja de arreglarse nunca.

— ¿No sufres debido a este papel en la vida, Amane?

 _Es normal para cualquier actor sufrir por su carrera_.

— Uh-uh. Estoy bien Matsuda-san.

(porque el corazón de Misa Misa está hecho pedazos pero a Kira le enoja más no ser capaz de notarlo a simple vista).

Finalmente, ella.

Con ojos de sangre embotellada en un océano

que estuvo claro y azul alguna vez.

(hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Fue amor a primera vista, podría bromear con Light-kun. Excepto que la muerte no tiene sentido del humor, por desgracia. Y Misa no tiene nada tampoco, nada que no sean sus ojos de ciervo cautivo. Observa ella desde la mitad de la carretera cómo se acerca el camión que Kira conduce y elige no moverse aún así, _no es estúpida_.

el amor es dolor, la ausencia de Rem es prueba suficiente de ello.)

y piensa: "podrías asesinarme y te seguiría queriendo."

La verdad es que Misa mira a todos pero nadie mira a Misa de regreso.

De pronto, a su lado, una risa.

 **002**

Primero, ella.

Con piel de cloro diluido desprovista de todo color, porque únicamente le pertenece a Mr. J y Mr. J detesta compartir sus cosas. "¡Dulce Harleen! no podía permitir que fueses de tu pasado antes que mía, ¿o sí? (sin mí no eres nadie, después de todo, soy yo quien te c-r-e-ó), ¡ah! Pero no te angusties bombón, ahora que tu piel es un lienzo en blanco serás un cuadro esplendoroso (¡te pintaré con moretones y cortaduras, ya verás, ya verás!)"

Harley aplaude con entusiasmo, sin protestar o considerarlo.

Y no obstante.

— Oh Puddin, ¡eres tan gracioso! El artista puede morir pero su obra de arte siempre prevalece.

(mi pasado y presente serán tuyos para hacer lo que te plazca, pero mi futuro no).

Después, _ella_.

Con cuerpo de banda elástica— trae un ojo morado bellísimo como maquillaje de última moda y una escayola alrededor del brazo izquierdo— es capaz de esquivar los balazos de la policía de Gótica y las garras de un murciélago pero no una simple cachetada del Joker. Lleva más heridas que en toda su carrera de gimnasta y eso... _eso es_ nada que un poco de maquillaje no pueda arreglar, ¿cierto? Es que Puddin la ama, rota inclusive. Así que Harley vuelve al escenario, tiñéndolo de rojo por su sangre y azul por su llanto, haciendo piruetas al ritmo de Sinatra.

¡Cuánto talento posee, después de todo! Sería _un crimen_ desperdiciarlo.

"Eres valiosa, Harley. Él no te merece" murmura Ivy. Harley no le cree.

Pero incluso si Mr. J siempre la ve (como un objeto) y la toca con frecuencia (tan violento y agresivo) Harley continúa su espectáculo.

— Y dígame Doctora Quinzel, ¿cómo se siente usted al respecto?

 _Ah sí, sí. Soy una doctora. Uhhhh parece que he olvidado tomar mis antipsicóticos, querido castor_...

— ¡Fantástica, duh! ¡Mira, mira! tengo varios cardenales nuevos ¡y son como marcas de amor!

(porque Puddin puede tirarme hasta de un rascacielos pero no evitar que de nuevo me ponga en pie.)

Finalmente, ella.

Con sonrisa de navaja a medio oxidar

que fue suave algodón alguna vez

(hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Enamorarte te hace perder tu doctorado y no lo recomiendo a nadie, podría cantarle a Batman. Excepto que al Arlequín ya no le quedan chistes en su repertorio. Y a Harley no le queda nada tampoco, nada que no sea su sonrisa de cachorro de dálmata maltratado. Nota desde el centro de la cocina el cinturón que el Joker trae como una soga para su cuello y decide no huir aún así, _no es tonta_.

el amor es enfermedad, las voces en su cabeza son prueba suficiente de ello.)

y piensa: "podrías besarme y te seguiría odiando."

La verdad es que Harley le sonríe a todos pero nadie le sonríe a Harley de vuelta.

De repente, a su lado, una mirada.

 **003**

Trae sus pertenencias empacadas y ha abandonado a light kira light kira kira kira en una tumba anónima en Japón cuando la conoce.

Misa la observa llegar al parque (es un ángel con sus alitas mutiladas y la aureola chueca, a punto de caérsele en cualquier momento. Por alguna razón está cubierta de pintura verde —invisible para casi cualquier otro—) y su mirada carece de emoción. _Pero su sonrisa_. Oh. Es grande y hermosa y llena de dientes dulces, un misticismo total.

A Misa le fallan las rodillas y su pulso grita. "Quiero conocerte, necesito conocerte."

—eres tú, acaso, ¿mi nuevo verdugo?—

No, no. El amor no es dolor.

Es como si Bonnie se diese a la fuga sin Clyde, dejándolo a su suerte a mitad de un atraco y sin remordimientos. Incluso se ha conseguido un apartamento de precio modesto y todo, mientras Mr. J se regodea con las ratas y los gusanos de Gótica cuando la conoce.

Harley la ve acercarse y sentarse a su lado (es un demonio demasiado bueno para el infierno, con sus llamas tibias y dos moños en sus cuernos pequeñitos. Por algún motivo evita los cuadernos de tapa negra —contienen historias de horror—) y su sonrisa es artificial, de plástico. _Pero sus ojos_. Oh. Son enormes y preciosos y están muy vivos.

A Harley se le acelera el corazón y le sudan las palmas. "Me gustaría adorarte, necesito adorarte."

—eres tú, acaso, ¿mi nuevo síntoma?—

No, no. El amor no es enfermedad.

Entonces.

 **004**

Primero, ella.

— Mucho gusto, soy Misa Misa (la muerte con anhelos suicidas).

Después, ella.

— ¡El nombre es Harley Quinn! (bufón de una Tragedia).

Finalmente, _ellas_.

—... ¿Por qué estás llorando?

 _¿Por qué nadie hace nada para secar tus lágrimas?_

Oh.

 **005**

Así que.

"Muñeca bonita, ¿lo sabes?

Yo puedo coser tus magulladuras e hilos rotos y tomar de la mano a tus demonios para calmarlos aunque sea un breve instante, que salgan a bailar con los míos y nos permitan respirar debajo del agua a pesar de habernos ahogado hace años.

Muñeca bonita, ¿lo sabes?

Si es tu deseo le pediré a la luna que baje por las noches sólo por ti y que nos ilumine a ambas con su luz de tela de araña hasta el amanecer.

Muñeca bonita, ¿lo sabes?

La única sangre que ansío ver en ti es la de tus mejillas de durazno al sonrojarse cuando te beso los parpados lánguidamente a mitad de la calle. Los únicos moretones que me agrada que luzcas son los de mis dientes bebiendo tu piel como vampiro amoroso, fantasmas secretos de afecto cerca de tus pechos y de tus muslos.

Muñeca bonita,

¿lo sabes, lo sabes, lo sabes?

 **000**

(que te hundas en mi carne y no salgas nunca—

amor es)."


End file.
